Tale As Old As Time: A Beauty and the Beast WWE Story
by StraightFire HugLife
Summary: This is what happens when I listen to Beauty and the Beast in the car and my imagination kicks into overdrive. See what happens when our favorite WWE superstars enter the magical world of Beauty and the Beast. OC character Kurt Angle, Tye Dillinger, Tyler Breeze, Fandango, Becky Lynch, Natalya, Corey Graves, Byron Saxton and others!


**Tale As Old As Time: A Beauty and the Beast WWE Story  
**

I stretch with a groan, yawning loudly. My eyes remain shut, not quite ready to open and start the day. "Morning daughter. I was wondering when you were going to get up." My eyes fly open at the sound of a voice, I blink rapidly, my eyes protesting to the harsh morning light. Once they adjust and are able to focus on my surroundings I look to my right. "Kurt? What the hell are you doing here? And why did you call me daughter?" He laughs "Well, because you are my daughter of course." "Umm…no. I'm not." He sighs, "now I know most of the villagers think that I suck, but please don't you start thinking that too JJ." Villagers? What is he talking about? I look around and am shocked to see that I am in a small wooden house. What the fuck is going on?

I can't stop staring around the small house. The bed that I am in is tucked into a small nook just off the kitchen. There is a small sitting room and then two doors at the back of the house and the front door is just off the kitchen. How did I get here? "Now, why don't you get up and get dressed. I need you to go into the village for supplies before I head to the fairgrounds." Kurt says wandering out of the house leaving me alone in my confused stupor. I climb out of the bed and go over to a small wardrobe at the foot of the bed. I open it find a simple blue dress and grimace. I hate dresses. I slip it on and then put on a pair of soft leather boots lacing them up. I head out the front door and gawk, jaw on the floor and the picturesque village laid out in front of me.

I take a few slow steps down the cobbled path towards what appears to be the city center. There is not a soul in sight. "Hello?" I call out timidly wondering where everyone is. Just as I am thinking about abandon ship and heading back to the hotel a pair of shutters swings open with a bang causing me to jump as the inhabitant of the house leans out the window and shouts "bonjour!" Then all of a sudden all the doors and shutters in the square are banging open as all the residents start singing "bonjour" and begin filling the streets singing greeting to one another and going about their day. I can't wipe the what the fuck look off my face as I stand rooted to the spot taking the madness in. Someone bumps into me and apologizes with a tip of a hat and I have to do a double take as I realize I know this man, but before I can acknowledge this Seth Rollins is already gone looking around as if he has lost something, a hand absentmindedly rubbing his waist.

I look around and see a cart full of flowers to my right. I walk up and the seller turns around with a grin on his face. "JJ! How about a rose for someone who is a perfect 10!" He says handing me a rose. "Tye?" "That's right." He says still grinning. "Tye…what the hell is going on here?" I ask him. "What do you mean? It's market day? What else would be going on?" I shake my head, this is just getting weirder. No one seems to have any clue that we don't belong here other than me. I look around and see more and more of my friends and coworkers working the various stalls in the market. Zack and Curt selling toys, The New Day is not too far away from them selling musical instruments, AJ styles is selling hooded vests and gloves. To my right Becky Lynch is selling nuts and grains, yelling things like "you defiNUTely need to come to my cart!" Just behind her Sheamus and Cesaro are standing with their arms crossed under a sign that simply reads 'Bar'

I'm standing the same spot, turning circles trying to take in as much of my surroundings as I can. "Excuse us ma'am." A voice says from my behind me and I whip around immediately recognizing the voice. "Breezey? Dango?" I say at the sight of the fashion police, done up in complete police garb including helmets strapped under their chins. They look around almost nervously "that's Officer Breeze and Officer Fandango ma'am." Fandango says sounding very official. Breeze leans close to me and lowers his voice, "have to keep it official, Constable Corbin is on patrol today." He raises is voice back up and puts on his official voice, "now if you'd move along please you are blocking the streets." They both tip their helmets towards me before walking off.

I someone manage to finish at the market, my brain trying to figure out what is going on. Just as I reach the edge of town someone calls out my name. It's Corey Graves with a large musket slung over his shoulder. Byron Saxton scuttles along behind him with a string of dead geese. Corey flashes me a toothy grin "JJ, how lovely for you to see me today." I raise an eyebrow at him as he just continues to grin at me. "Um…sure. By now." I turn to leave, his grin is creeping me out. "Whoa! You can't leave. Not until you do yourself the honor of having dinner with me tonight." He says bolding cutting me off and slipping an arm around my shoulder. "Isn't that right Byron?" Byron nods eagerly. "It'd be a huge honor! How could you say no?" I laugh, "like this…" I slip his arm off my shoulder, "no." I say walking away. I can hear him yelling about changing my mind soon enough because there is no way would keep saying no to him. I roll my eyes and head back to the house.

When I reach the house I find Kurt loading a horse drawn wagon with what looks like ring posts. "Is that a wresting ring?" I ask with a grin, finally something seeing to appear normal. "You know it is." He tells me sounding concerned. "Are you okay? You've been acting odd since waking up today." I shrug. Nothing makes sense to me. I absentmindedly twirl the rose Tye gave me. "Oh a rose! Who gave you that? Are you finally courting someone?" courting? Did he really just that word? "No…it was just from Tye. Although Corey sure thought highly of himself asking me out." Kurt beams, "Corey asked you out? What did you say?" He asks eagerly. "I said no." Kurt continues to press me about finding a suitor and all sorts of crazy talk. "Look…not that it's any of your business Kurt but I do have someone I am interested in but I don't think they like me in the same way." I admit although I am not sure why.

Kurt finishes packing up his wrestling equipment and climbs up into the driver's seat of the wagon. Despite all the weirdness of the day I kind of wish I was going with him, going to a wrestling show would feel normal. "Don't fret daughter," man I wish he would stop calling me that "you will find a guy. I'll see you when I get home in a couple of days. Let's go Felipe." With a flick of the reigns the horse to starts walking down the lane. I breathe a sigh of relief, finally some peace and quiet. Maybe now I can try to wrap my brain around what is going on. Am I dreaming? Did I get hurt and hit my head in a match? The last thing I remember is being at the arena in San Diego for Monday night RAW. As my brain is trying to think of a solution my peace is interrupted by a knock on the door. I open it a crack and cringe at the sight of Corey's grinning face. I start to shut the door in his face but he muscles it back open. "I'm here for dinner." He says still smiling. "Okay…I say no and its only noon…" I tell him. "Just giving you the opportunity to change your mind. I'm not used to people saying no to me. Isn't that right Byron?" he asks glancing behind him to where Byron stands. He shakes his head, a huge grin on his face, "No!" He says happily. Corey sighs, closing his eyes, "shut up Saxton." While Corey is arguing with Byron I close and lock the door. Corey pounds on the door telling me all the wonderful things about himself. I look around the room and spy a window at the back of the house which I quickly sneak out of.

I make my way out of the village and hike up a large hill. Once I feel like I've gotten far enough away from the village I sit down in the soft grass trying to get my breath back after the hike. I can see for miles all around me. I'm trying to continue my train of thought from the house about how it is I have come to be in this strange place when a movement at the edge of the woods at the bottom of the hill catches my eye. A small dot has emerged from the trees and steadily grows larger as it comes running up the hill towards me. I get to my feet as I realize that it is the horse that left with Kurt earlier. The horse comes to a stop in front of me, stomping its feet in obvious distress. I don't know why, but I climb up onto the horses back. I barely manage to grab a fistful of mane before the horse takes off like a shot running back towards the woods. I hold on for dear life as the horse tears through the woods ducking low hang branches in order to avoid being knocked off. The trees have become so dense that I can no longer tell if it is daylight or nighttime. After what seems like a lifetime of riding the horse crosses a long stone bridge and the trees begin to thin out. Based off the sky it is nearly dusk as the horse leads me up to an ominous stone castle. Great. A huge scary castle. Now what is going to happen?

I slip off the horse's back and he immediately takes off before I have barely even set my feet on the ground. I look up the vast stone staircase laid out in front of me. My gaze goes up the stairs to look upon two huge doors and sigh. I guess I'm going in. I climb the stairs, reaching the doors and shove them open. The wood groans, echoing through the massive foyer of the castle. There appears to be no sign of life. Every so often I feel like I hear whispering following me around but I can never find the source. There is an eerie feeling in the castle that I can't shake. I climb a massive set of stairs leading to the landing of the second floor. At the top of the stairs is a table with an ornate golden candelabra and a small pendulum clock.

I know I'm already going crazy, but I swear I saw an eye on the face of the clock open then quickly close. Yup, I must have a head injury to be imagining this whole crazy day. Just as I shake off the idea of having seen an eye on the face of a clock the set of eyes opens again and stares me straight in the face. I'm to shocked to even be afraid. The clock then starts speaking in rapid French before the candelabra reaches out and smacks him, puts his hands candles to his hips and in a sassy voice speaks out, "Kevin, I don't think she speaks French." The clock groans, "another uncultured American?" He asks and the candelabra leans over and gives a very profound "yep."

My jaw drops. "Kevin? Sami? Is that you?" I ask, squinting into the faces of these objects and sure enough their features are those of Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens. They look at each other then to me. "How do you know our names? Who sent you! Don't make me have Sami fight you!" I shake my head, "Never mind…where are we? I ask. "Nope. Not telling you anything!" Sami says full of sass. "Oh would you two settle your kettles!" a third familiar voice says as a tea cart rolls itself down the hall with a tea pot and a little tea cup riding on it. "Stay out of this Nattie!" Keven shouts. "Hey! Don't yell at her!" The little teacup says leaning into the teapot as if hugging her. I immediately recognize the teapot as Natalya and the teacup as Bayley.

I'm too dumbfounded to speak at this point. "Come with me…I'm sorry, what's your name?" Nattie asks. "JJ…" I answer cautiously. "Great! Come with me JJ and we will meet The Champ and break the spell!" My eyes bug out of my head. "Spell? What spell?" Nattie goes on to explain that the castle is under a spell that can only be broken when The Champ falls in love. Seriously? My co workers area teapot, teacup, clock and candelabra and they want me to get someone called The Champ to fall in love with me? This whole thing can't get any worse.

I follow the tea cart carrying Nattie, Bayley, Sami and Kevin down a long hallway toward a grand doorway. She has me knock which is met by a roar causing everyone to jump. The doors fly open and I scream. The champ isn't a person at all but a monster. My hand is over my mouth in shock as I look upon a large hairy creature with horns, claws and huge gnarly teeth. "What are you doing here!?" The beast growls, getting right in my face. I stare into his eyes, mesmerized by their crystal blue color. They look familiar, but I can't place where I know them from. I'm brought out of my stupor by another growl before Nattie speaks up. "Please Champ, this is JJ…she found her way into the castle and now we are hoping she can break the spell!" The Champ snorts, "you came here because of the curse?" He spats in my direction. "Well…no…I actually came here looking for my boss. His horse brought me here…." man that is an odd sentence to say… "Oh, the bald man? Yeah, he's here. I locked him in one of the towers." He says with a shrug. "Well…could you maybe ya know…let him go?" I ask already knowing the answer. I get a firm no from the beast. I sigh, "look, if you let him go I'll stay here and try to break this curse thing or whatever…" I say resigning myself to this whole crazy situation. The Champ looks at me, the harsh look in his blue eyes softening, "really?" I shrug, "I mean yeah…I guess?" He orders Kurt to be released before sweeping out of the room in a huff.

Nattie the teapot leads me to a bedroom where I can clean up for dinner, but I don't bother. I sit on the luxurious four poster bed and wait for Nattie to come back for me. She chats happily all the way down to the grand dinning room. When we get there Sami is standing on the table. He starts ska dancing and singing but I stop him, "no…please no singing. This is weird enough without you singing." I tell him and he just rolls his eyes dramatically at me. Soon The Champ joins me. He sits at the opposite end of the long table and eats in a grumpy silence.

I try to make conversation but am only met with grunts and growls. I roll my eyes, what have I gotten myself into? After the meal the beastly champ reluctantly takes me to his trophy room. I can tell he does not want to be doing this but was obviously convinced by Nattie to do so. My jaw drops when he opens the door. The room is full of titles and trophies all of which have to do with wrestling. I walk up to closely examine a belt of gold plates on a soft white leather strap. "Do you like them?" The Champ asks, his voice not sounding harsh for the first time since I met him. "I do. You have an amazing collection. You must be a great wrestler." He seems surprised that I know wrestling, but his shock is quickly replaced by a cocky smirk, "I'm damn good actually." I smile, recognize the confidence of a wrestler. We start talking wrestling and I actually find myself having a good time and enjoying his company. For the first time today, things strangely seem normal.

The next few days are a whirlwind. I'm still managing to enjoy myself in The Champ's company. We've really gotten to know each other and spend hours just sitting and talking. Whenever we are engaged in a deep conversation I find myself getting lost in those all too familiar blue eyes that I still can't place. There is a such a fire in his eyes whenever he speaks passionately about something and I know it's a look I've seen before in eyes just like his and it gives me butterflies in my stomach every time I see it.

Just when I'm starting to get used to things at the castle, and I am no longer wondering how I cam to be in this place everything gets turned upside down. we are eating dinner, me now sitting to The Champs right rather than at the far end of the table, laughing at a joke he just told when a loud raucous is heard outside. I rush to the windows overlooking the castles courtyard and am shocked to see a mob with torches and weapons. I see the familiar faces from the village, Tye, Zack, Seth, New Day, and they are all being lead by Corey. He is flanked by Kurt and Byron and seems to be instructing the villagers to break down the castle doors. This isn't going to be good.

The Champ takes off to protect his home. I watch through the windows as the mob manages to breach the doors and comes flooding into the castle and the sounds of a battle fills the castle as lightning cracks across the sky. I take off running towards the sounds of the fight. I stop at the balcony over the looking the foyer. From here I can see the castle residents trying to fight off the villagers. I don't see The Champ and that worries me. "Nattie!" I call out when I spot her battling with Alexa Bliss, "where's The Champ?" She dodges Alexa's attempt to step on her before answering me, "he went off after a man who was looking for you!" I look around and see that Corey is missing too.

I hear a roar off to my left and take off towards the sound I lower my head, willing myself to run as fast as I can. I come skidding around a corner and stop at the sight of the horror in front of me. The Champ is fighting with Corey in the rain that is now falling in sheets. He is bleeding from a deep gash in his side. Corey shoves him down leering down at him. He raises a jagged knife above his head and plunges it into The Champ's other side. He roars in pain, clutching at his side. I run to his side checking on him and ignoring Corey's pleas for me to come to him.

I take one of The Champ's huge clawed paws in my hands and gaze into his blue eyes. His breathing is becoming labored, "please hold on." I beg him. "I…I…I'm afraid I can't." The Champ admits. I shake my head, a tear sliding down my cheek. This infuriates Corey, "no!" He yells, "you can't have feelings for him! You are supposed to be mine!" I hear him pacing behind me, but I can't stop looking into The Champ's eyes dreading the moment they close. To my shock though they don't close but grow wide as he shoves me to the side, leaping to his feet. I turn as he lunges at Corey who again has the knife raised. They lock up, each struggling to get the upper hand over the other. Finally, The Champ manages to back body drop Corey right over the balcony before crumpling back to the ground in a heap. I crawl over to him, taking his head into my lap. His eyes are fluttering as he tries to remain conscious. "Thank you," he murmurs. "For what?" I choke out between tears. "For making me feel again." He reaches a paw up and gently cups my cheek. "I love you JJ." He whispers, his blue eyes closing for the last time.

The sound of his voice saying my name echoes in my head, "JJ…JJ…JJ?" and then my eyes snap open and I find myself staring into an all too familiar pair of blue eyes. I look around, completely confused to find myself sitting in the front seat of a car in a hotel parking lot. Music blares in my ears as I rip out my headphones, halting the Beauty and the Beast soundtrack. I am still trying to get my bearings, that dream felt so real. I shift my gaze back to the blue eyes, "Dolph?" I ask. "Yes?" He asks sounding just as confused as I feel. "Are you going to get up?" He asks next. "Yeah…where are we?" He rolls his eyes, "Pasadena…you knew that's where we were going next. Now come on, The Champ is tired."

The Champ…RAW…now everything makes sense. We had just finished Monday Night RAW and I had ridden with Dolph to the next town after the show. I had taken a pretty good knock during my match and was still in the trainer's room when the show ended, Dolph had been in the main event with Seth Rollins so he was still around and offered for me to ride with him. "You sure the Doc said you were okay? You look very out of it right now." I shake my head, clearing the cobwebs. "No, I'm okay. I was just having a very weird dream." I leave out the details, not wanting to admit his role in my dream and the feelings I feel for him.

He reaches a hand out to me and I feel the butterflies in my stomach flutter. "Well come on then Sleeping Beauty, let's go check in." I let him help me out of the car before e heads towards the trunk to get our bags. "I'm Belle…" I murmur remembering my dream. Dolph turns, "Hmm? What's that? Did you say something?" I blush, "No." I answer quickly, joining him at the trunk. I watch him as he pulls out the bags, my brain and heart are battling. This dream has made me want to make a move, follow what my heart has been wanting for a long time now.

We get our bags, Dolph stopping to make sure I see the IC title gleaming in his bag. I roll my eyes, a grin on my face, "you've been the champ for what 5 minutes?" I tease and he feigns being hurt. "It's been a week since I took this from Rollins okay?" He says and my mind flashes back to my encounter with Seth in my dream, now I know what he was looking for. He'd lost his title. I shake my head, things just seem to be making more and more sense. We begin to walk across the parking lot, when I stop so suddenly Dolph stops too. My heart wins the battle as I lean up and place a quick kiss right to his lips. He grins, blue eyes sparkling, "what was that for?" He asks and I shrug, "just wanted to see if there's something there that wasn't there before." I say echoing one of the songs from Beauty and the Beast. Dolph, still smiling, puts an arm over my shoulder and we continue to walk into the hotel.


End file.
